


The Complex Love Life of Hinata Shouyou

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Crushes, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: Coffee Shop AU. Hinata has a problem. He's not only crushing on a regular customer, he's crushing on two.





	1. The Kozume Kenma Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing the next part to my Tsukkiyama series but it had sexy parts and I always take ages to write them and I got this new idea for an AU so here it is

Hinata cut a perfect slice of apple pie and careful placed it on a plate. The slice was slightly bigger than what they usually portioned slices, but the difference was not big enough to get scolded by Suga, the manager and part owner. Besides, Suga-san was in the back room with Daichi, the other owner, doing paperwork. 

“That's too big dumbass!” 

“Shhhh!” Hinata elbowed Kageyama, who was supposed to be setting up more plain, black coffee pots instead of butting in on Hinata. 

“Why don't you write ‘go out with me’ on the plate with the strawberry syrup and stop holding your breath everytime he comes in?” Kageyama suggested with a smirk.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Bakeyama,” Hinata stuttered and slipped out from behind the counter, holding the apple pie in one hand and utensils on the other before Kageyama could reply with an insult of his own.

“Here you go Kenma,” Hinata smiled brightly at him as he placed the plate down. 

Kenma looked up from his phone, blinking slightly at the readhead. “Thank you, Shouyou.”

Hinata's smile brightened and his stomach fluttered. 

“Can I get the usual order to go?” Kenma requested quietly.

“Sure!” Hinata nodded, “in fifteen minutes as always?”

Kenma nodded, all the confirmation Hinata needed. The redhead returned to the counter as Kenma returned to the game on his phone. Kenma was a frequent customer. He always ordered the same thing; an apple pie and an Americano. He frequently ordered another Americano to go and the special pastry of the day to go, for his roommate, he had once explained. 

“You look stupid,” Kageyama deadpanned as he started the last black coffee maker. 

Hinata pinched the back of his neck.

“Oi!” Kageyama tried to step on his foot but Hinata backed away, accidentally bumping against someone's chest.

Please not Daichi. Please don't be Daichi.

“I will stuff you in the oven, Shrimpy,” Tsukishima’s threatened. 

“I didn't do it on purpose, Stinkyshima!” 

Tsukishima squeezed his shoulder with a bit too much strength. “Stop being so loud.”

Kageyama pushed them aside. “Hinata there's a customer.” 

Tsukishima's tsked and went to refill the straws. The blond was a bit intimidating, but Hinata had gotten used to it by now. Tsukishima's had been the one to train him when Hinata was first hired, a horrible experience, really. Kageyama had started working two months after Hinata. Suga and Daichi had decided to hire a third employee and Hinata knew Kageyama was looking for a job. 

Hinata had trained Kageyama. Tsukishima and Kageyama clashed all the time, but they had to get used to working together. Tsukishima wasn't always too bad, he just didn't have much patience dealing with people for longer than ten minutes. He was good with customers, but he was easily irritated by Hinata's loud personality. 

Kageyama was already used to Hinata, they knew each other since high school and were now roommates. Kageyama and Hinata were always bickering but Kageyama sometimes defended him from Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima just had a mean sense of humor, but he was not that bad, well, sometimes. There had been one time when a customer had gotten rather rude and offensive with Hinata and Tsukishima had stepped in (Kageyama had the day off). With the same deadpan expression he always wore, Tsukishima had covered Hinata with a towel, told him to go clean his coffee stained shirt (ice coffee that was thrown by the customer) and had told the guy to get out or he would be forced out. 

After the incident, never did the blond use it against him or mentioned how unable to defend himself Hinata had been. When Hinata thanked him, Tsukishima waved it off with a ‘whatever'. 

Hinata packed a slice of apple pie, a banana muffin (today's special) and took the Americano from Kageyama, and walked over to Kenma’s corner table. He set the order down and the check. 

“How was the pie?” 

“It was great,” Kenma’s cheeks were dusted pink. 

“I'm glad you liked it!” Hinata beamed. “Suga-san let me bake this batch!”

Kenma blinked up at him, and in a shy voice, he said “it was really good Shouyou.” 

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up. “Thanks.”

Kenma ducked his head and pulled out his wallet. He placed the money on top of the check and stared at the two to-go boxes. “Why is there two?”

“Oh!” Hinata felt his cheeks heat up even more. “There's a slice of apple pie for you. It's on the house!”

“Really?” Kenma licked his lips and Hinata had to bit his lip hard not to lean down and beg Kenma to please kiss him. 

“Really, really,” he said, controlling his excitement. 

“Thank you Shouyou, keep the change.”

Hinata watched him leave with a lovestruck look evident in his eyes. 

“Gross,” Tsukishima bit out as he walked past him with a pot of black coffee. 

Hinata murmured insults under his breath all the way back to the counter.

“You're too obvious,” Kageyama pointed out. 

“Shut up!” 

Kageyama was about to throw an insult back when someone placed an arm around their shoulders. “What are you two arguing about?” 

“Eh that is —uh, this weeks specials!” Hinata lied. 

“Hmm is that so?” Suga hummed.

“Yes!” Hinata said too quickly. “I like the chocolate muffin better but Bakeyama thinks blueberry tastes better —”

“That's because it does, dumbass!”

Suga cleared his throat and turned his head to the side, where the pair couldn't see. “Oh, what was that Daichi?” Hinata and Kageyama went still. “Just kidding,” Suga laughed, ruffling their hair. 

“Suga-san!” Hinata cried. “That's evil.”

“Stop bickering you two before Daichi really does come out to scold you.” Suga chuckled. 

“Yes sir!” They both responded. 

Hinata went to the register with Kenma's bill. He had already paid himself for the extra slice of pie he gave Kenma. Whenever Kenma came in, there was a silent understanding that Hinata would be the one to serve him. 

Kenma was really quiet and reserved, the total opposite of Hinata. But after a while of becoming a regular, he would have days when he would talk more than usual. That's how Hinata knew a little bit about him. 

He didn't know much, but he treasured the bits of information Kenma let on. Kozume Kenma was actually from Tokyo, unlike Hinata and Kageyama, who had moved for uni. Kenma lived in an apartment with his roomate, a childhood friend that had already graduated. Kenma had a friend named Lev, they had a lecture together their first year of uni and Lev had taken to hanging out with him despite Kenma's quiet personality. 

Kenma was a computer science major and really enjoyed playing games. Whenever he came to the cafe he his eyes were glued to the screen of his game. It made Hinata stupidly happy whenever Kenma paused his game to give him some of his attention. 

Tsukishima had made a comment last week about Hinata acting like a dog seeking it's owner's attention, waving his tail whenever Kenma looked away from his screen to look at Hinata. Kageyama had the audacity to laugh, Hinata felt betrayed. 

Hinata ignored the teasing because his exchanges with Kenma were worth it. Perhaps his crush was indeed a bit ridiculous, but Kenma was so pretty and he called him Shouyou instead of Hinata, and for some reason that was enough to make him blush like a schoolgirl. 

“Hey, dumbass!” Kageyama startled him out of his daydream. 

“What?”

“I asked what you want to eat after work,” Kageyama repeated.

“Meat buns!” The redhead jumped.


	2. The Crush of Kuroo Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: for those wondering, Daichi & Suga are 2 years out of uni. They had been planning to open a coffee shop together since college

For some reason, Wednesday mornings where slow at the cafe. Tsukishima had morning lectures and one in the afternoon so he didn't come in until 3, it was just Kageyama, Suga-san, and Hinata. Suga-san grabbed a fresh pot of black coffee and went to refill the cup of two elderly regulars who usually came in to drink plain coffee, read the newspaper, and play chess. 

Suga-san was easy to talk to, he liked making conversation with the cafe’s regulars from time to time. He was just very friendly with everyone. 

While Suga talked to the elderly customers, Kageyama was looking for paper bags in the stockroom, while Hinata covered the front. 

The door opened, ringing the bell hanging from the top as a customer walked in. Hinata looked up from the paper he was folding into a plane and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Good morning,” Hinata greeted, composing himself.

“Morning beautiful,” Kuroo winked. 

“Eh, what would you like today, Kuroo-san?” Hinata turned to point at the large menu board in the wall to subtly hide his blush. 

“How about you?” Kuroo smirked. 

Hinata scoffed, refusing to look at Kuroo’s handsome face. Kuroo usually came Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays in the morning. He never stayed, always ordered to go on his way to work. Today, to Hinata's suffering, Kuroo was wearing a full-on suit. 

Kuroo was a math teacher, and Hinata honestly didn't know how his students got anything done when their sensei was mouth-watering hot. Kuroo Sensei was also a flirt, he flirted with Hinata all the time. Kuroo was a flirt, but Kageyama and Suga-san had once pointed out that Kuroo only flirted with him. 

Kuroo had never attempted to flirt with Kageyama or Suga-san, or even Tsukishima. Hinata was ashamed to admit that he had had several orgasms to fantasies of Kuroo. He had the hots for him, yeah, but it wasn't his fault. Kuroo was just really handsome and knew how to make Hinata flustered. 

“I'm not for sale,” Hinata finally responded. 

Kuroo pouted. Breathe Hinata, breathe. “How about you pick for me today?”

“M-me?” The redhead stuttered.

“Yeah,” Kuroo licked his lips, “you should know what I like by now.”

“O-okay.”

Hinata grabbed a large cup, Kuroo's usual coffee size and decided to go for an Americano. Kuroo tended to switch between Americano, cappuccino, and espresso. As for the pastry, Hinata grabbed a large raspberry muffin, knowing this was Kuroo's only breakfast and he didn't seem a fan of bagels. He threw in a chocolate chip cookie as an extra and went to the register.

Kuroo hummed once Hinata placed the order in the counter. “You know me so well, Hinata.”

He took a sip of his coffee, humming in appreciation. 

“Aren't you going to be late?” Hinata arched an eyebrow.

“Just in time,” Kuroo winked. He paid for his order, except for the cookie Hinata hadn't charged and Kuroo hadn't noticed yet. “When are you going to write your number on my cup?” 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You're going to be late, how are you gonna explain your tardiness?”

“I'll say my heart was captured by redheaded angel,” Kuroo smirked. 

Hinata's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. 

“That's the lamest thing I've ever heard,” Hinata scoffed.

Kuroo grinned. “But it's true. Everytime I walk in you look like an angel carrying the sun, so pretty I just want to wreck you.”

Kuroo's tone dropped so low it made Hinata shiver. Hinata was saved by the bell, indicating another customer had come in. 

“I'll see you Friday,” the raven whispered, leaning too close to the redhead. 

Hinata gulped and watched him go, his body felt hot. 

“Crush number two was really going for it today, huh,” Suga appeared behind him and patted his shoulder.

“What —he's not —I don't —” Hinata scrambled from an excuse but Suga and Kageyama were looking at him with arched brows. 

Hinata sulked. “He's just really hot.”

Suga laughed and patted his back again while Kageyama called him a dumbass. 

Kuroo was Hinata's problem. Or maybe it was Kenma —no, the problem was Hinata. Hinata was crushing on both men and he couldn't really pinpoint who had made his heart hammer against his chest first.

His crush on Kenma was pure. Kenma was so pretty and warm. Hinata wanted to lend him his lap for him to sleep while Hinata petted his pudding hair. Hinata wanted to be kissed lazily by those lips. He wanted to cuddle with Kenma and have slow sex. 

But Kuroo, that was the complete opposite. Kuroo got him hot and bothered. Yes, he wanted to cuddle with him too and run his hands through his messy raven hair, but he also wanted Kuroo to fuck him hard. He wanted Kuroo so deep inside him while he spoke dirty to him. He wanted Kuroo to do him hard and quick. And he wanted Kuroo to hold him to his chest afterwards. 

So yeah, perhaps Hinata was the problem. He was crushing on two different men for very different reasons. He had thought about his odds with either of them. 

Kenma's personality was the complete opposite to his. Kenma was quiet and reserved, he seem avoidant of unnecessary socialization. Hinata was loud and open, he liked talking to people and making new friends. They were the complete opposite. His odds with Kenma were low. 

Kuroo in the other hand, he seems talkative enough and like a social guy. He openly flirts with Hinata which means he obviously has a chance with him. All Hinata has to do is write his number in Kuroo's cup. 

But ridiculously enough, Hinata doesn't want to pick one. He doesn't want to give up on Kenma, because he once saw Kenma smiling at his phone and Hinata couldn't breathe. And he doesn't want to give up Kuroo's flirting either. He doesn't want to give up either of them, so he doesn't have either of them. 

He has both but he doesn't have either at the same time. If he doesn't choose one to pursue, his insides can flutter for Kenma and his body can heat up for Kuroo without feeling guilty. 

Hinata had the freedom to crush on both of them, but the downside is that while his conscious is clean, his body actually carves for the companionship. 

. . .

Tsukishima walked into the cafe ten minutes before his shift started. He had his backpack with him, which meant he hadn't dropped by his dorm. 

He dropped a greeting and went to the back room to drop his backpack and grab his apron. Hinata turned to Kageyama. “Want to go get meat buns after our shift ends?” 

“Yeah,” came Kageyama’s instant reply.

Daichi sighed from the register. Suga-san was shaking his head. “Do you ever eat actual food?”

Kageyama and Hinata shrugged. “Aren't meat buns food?”

“You need nutrients,” Suga scolded, “you don't get nutrients from eating meat buns everyday.” 

“We eat ramen from a place close to campus,” Kagayama mumbled. 

Daichi and Suga shared a look and shook their heads. Tsukishima came out of the backroom, his apron already tied and proceeded to wash his hands to start his shift. Hinata and Kageyama went to check out and grab their stuff. The both had a lecture in an hour. 

After saying their goodbyes, the pair left the cafe and walked three shops down to buy meat buns. They silently ordered one for the tall french fry because he probably didn't have time to eat. They shared a silent look and walked back to the cafe. 

There was a customer talking with Tsukishima when they walked in. Yamaguchi, the freckled boy from the flower shop was blushing. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

“Yeah, have a nice day, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said. To his horror, Hinata saw the ends of Tsukishima's lips twitch upwards. 

Kageyama gripped him by the back of his shirt. “Did you see?”

“Tsukishima has been kidnapped and replaced by aliens!” Hinata shirked. 

The pair was suddenly janked back by the back of their shirts. “Why are you back?”

Suga-san was smiling with a warning tone. It was the smile he gave them when they were bickering and he couldn't scold them properly because there were customers around. Scary.

“Don't ruin his mood or I'll tell Daichi.” He warned.

“We would never do that Suga-san!” Hinata cried.

Suga snorted and rubbed their heads. “You're lucky you're cute.”

Hinata grinned. Suga carried dirty plates to the front and the pair followed. Kageyama passed one of the bags to Hinata. “We brought meat buns for lunch.” 

“Your shift is over,” Daichi said, “go to class.”

“We are!” Hinata said. 

He dropped a bag in the counter and grinned. 

“We brought for you too,” Kageyama mumbled.

Suga gave them a gentle smile. “Thank you.”

“There's one for Tsukki too!” Hinata announced.

Tsukishima's head snapped in his direction. “What did you call me, Shrimp?”

“I said there's one for Tsukishima too!” Hinata said, well aware of Daichi’s scolding father mode. “You probably didn't eat so…”

“We have class,” Kageyama tugged his arm. 

“See you tomorrow!” Hinata waved at his bosses as Kageyama dragged him away.

Kageyama passed him a meat but as they walked to campus, it wasn't that far, sometimes the took their bikes when it was hot. But spring made it comfortable to walk when they had early shifts.

“Tsukki,” Kageyama said quietly before biting into his meat bun. 

“Tsukki,” Hinata repeated. 

They burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are well appreciated!


	3. Kenma's Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cant figure out italics & bold letters on this site *sigh*

Hinata clocked in at eleven. He had three morning lectures, time to drop off his backpack at the dorm and have a bite before riding his bike to work. Kageyama wasn't coming in until 1pm. The orange head tied his apron and joined Tsukishima at the front. Suga-san was arranging some pastries in the displays. Hinata stood in the tip of his toes in an attempt to glance at the apple pie. 

“He hasn't come in,” Tsukishima hissed. 

“Oh!” 

Kenma did not come every day to the cafe, but Hinata had learned that he did not have lectures on Thursdays, so Kenma sometimes showed for late breakfast around the start of Hinata's shift. Sometimes he wouldn't come until after 12, and sometimes he didn't show up at all. 

Hinata went to clean up tables and wash some plates, glancing at the door every now and then. He was drying some dishes when Suga-san gave him a gentle tap. 

The orange head turned to see Kenma walk into the coffee shop, holding a small backpack with him. Tsukishima removed himself from the register with a roll of his eyes. 

“Good morning, Kenma,” Hinata greeted him brightly. 

Kenma raised his gaze to him. “Good morning, Shouyou.” 

Hinata’s insides fluttered. “Would you like to order the same as always?”

Kenma nodded his head. This was the everyday routine. Hinata smiled brightly at him. “I'll bring it right up.”

“Thank you.” Kenma said quietly. 

The pudding head sat down at his usual table as Hinata started on his order. Neither Suga-san or Tsukishima made an attempt to make Kenma's Americano, knowing all too well Hinata would protest about making it himself. Once he was done with the coffee, he grabbed the apple pie and cut a nicely sliced piece. 

The redhead walked over to Kenma's table and set the order down. Kenma was looking over some flashcards instead of playing on his phone. 

“What's that?” Hinata asked.

“I have an exam tomorrow,” Kenma answered. “I have to memorize codes.”

“Do you need help?” Hinata said all too willingly.

“Uh,” Kenma looked over at the counter, “aren't you working?” 

Hinata scratched the back of his head. “Well there aren't many customers right now. I could ask Suga-san —”

“—I don't want you to get in trouble.”

“I won't!” Hinata insisted. “Just let me ask Suga-san.”

Before Kenma could protest, Hinata skipped over to the counter. He gave Suga-san his best pleading look. “Suga-san, eh, you see…Kenma needs help studying and there aren't much customers right now —if anyone walks in I'll rush over to help —”

“Stop talking so fast, Shrimp,” Tsukishima hissed.

Suga-san patted his shoulder. “Alright,” he sighed, “but just this once.”

“Thank you!” Hinata bowed half way. 

“Tch,” Tsukishima went back to the espresso machine. 

With a last bow to Suga, Hinata rushed back to Kenma's table. “He said yes!”

Kenma looked over at the counter, his cheeks were a little pink. “Okay.”

Hinata grabbed the flashcards from the neat pile. “Let's begin!”

And so Hinata helped his crush study. The cafe wasn't very busy and Suga-san never called him over. Hinata sat with with Kenma for around an hour, going back and forth with the flashcards, admiring the little twitch of a smile on Kenma's lips everytime Hinata praised him for getting it right, and the cute flush of his cheeks whenever he got it wrong. 

“Thank you, Shouyou,” Kenma said, grabbing his change. On Thursdays, Kenma didn't take his to-go order, but he did end up taking a slice of apple pie. 

“Uh —” Hinata fidgeted. “If you need any more help, you can come again —or I —I can give you my number…”

Kenma blinked up at him, cheeks dusting pink. “I—”

“It's okay if you don't want to!” Hinata rushed, mentally cursing himself for crossing the line. 

“It's okay,” Kenma said quietly and slid his phone towards him. 

Hinata stared at Kenma's phone, mentally bickering with himself. He had just crossed a line. He had asked for Kenma's phone number. He was making advances on Kenma. 

“Here,” Hinata watched himself hand over his own phone to Kenma, “write —uh your number?”

Kenma took the phone from his hands, their fingers brushing ever so slightly, but the touch was enough to make his heart flip. 

With trembling hands, Hinata typed his name and number on Kenma's phone. They exchanged back their phones and Kenma left with flushed cheeks and a “goodbye, Shouyou.”

Hinata looked down at the new contact on his phone. He couldn't believe it.

“Oi Shrimp!” Tsukishima tossed a cleaning rag at him. “Clean the table and stop daydreaming.”

“Shut up,” Hinata mumbled under his breath, seeing there were still customers around and Suga-san was glaring at them. 

He cleaned the table and went back to the counter. Suga gave him look. “You finally got his number?”

Hinata nodded, cheeks dusting red. “Does this mean I can't talk to Kuroo?” 

“Tch,” Tsukishima flickered the back of Hianta’s neck. “What are you? A man wh—”

Suga-san slapped his hand over the blond’s mouth before he could finish. “It's just his number, Hianta-kun, you're starting some sort of friendship, it's okay to talk to Kuroo.”

 

 

Hinata was sprawled on the couch, playing a game on his phone while waiting for Kageyama to arrive from work with food. The orange head had started his essay but he was too hungry to focus. 

He heard the door knob turn just as his phone slipped from his hands and fell on his face.

“Hinata dumbass!” Kageyama scoffed. 

“Shut up, Bakeyama.” He mumbled, rubbing his nose. “Give me my meat bun.”

“We're not eating meat buns,” Kageyama sighed, placing two grocery bags in the counter. 

“What?!”

“Suga-san and Daichi threatened to make us do the dishes all of next week if we eat another meat bun as a full meal for the next four days.” 

Hinata pouted. They knew there was no way to fool Suga or Daichi, they would know. “So what are we gonna eat?”

“Miso soup,” said Kageyama, “and rice.”

The miso soup was in two large cups, Kageyama had stopped by the cafeteria and that was the special of the day. They had a rice cooker so the rice was never really a problem, they had some rice left from the previous day. 

Hinata was waiting for the microwave to beep when his phone vibrated in his hand and the screen lit up. 

Kenma: Thanks for today, Shouyou

The orange head made a strangled sound from trying to hold back a squeal. Kageyama shot him a look and went back to pouring the soup in the bowls. 

After typing and deleting the message several times, Hinata closed his eyes and hit send.

Me: No problem! I'd be glad to help again :)

“It sounds too forward!” Hinata panicked all too late. 

“What?” Kageyama asked, pushing him away to get the rice out. 

“I got Kenma's number,” Hinata mumbled.

Kageyama choked on his spit. “What? You did? When?”

“Before your shift started,” he explained, “I helped him study and I —I accidentally asked him for his number and now he texted me to thank me for helping him study and my reply is too forward and it sounds flirty and I don't know if I —”

“How do you accidentally ask someone for they number?” Kageyama interrupted him before he confused him even more.

“Well I wanted it but I don't?”

“Hinata dumbass!” Kageyama flickered his forehead. “That doesn't make any sense!”

Hinta pouted, rubbing his forehead. “I —I can't explain.”

“Just tell me,” Kageyama huffed.

“You're gonna make fun of me!”

“No I'm not!” He huffed, then calmed himself. “Just tell me, okay?”

“I —I think I have a crush on Kenma,” Hinata whispered, “but I —don't make fun of me —I think I also like Kuroo.”

Kageyama let out a long sigh. “I know, dumbass.”

“Huh?”

The raven hair ruffled his hair only to smack him a second later. “I kept asking you and you denied it.”

“Well it's embarrassing!” He protested.

“I already knew anyway,” he huffed. “Now give me your phone.”

He didn't even wait for Hinata to hand it over or protest, Kageyama yanaked the phone from him. He scanned the screen with his eyes and huffed.

“This isn't even flirty, stop freaking out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are well appreciated and persuade me to update!


	4. The Bet, Orchestrated and Directed by Kuroo Sensei

Hinata and Kageyama had an early shift. Tsukishima's wouldn't come in until 3, so the cafe was a peaceful place. Suga-san was his cheerful self, while Kageyama looked like complete crap from lack of sleep. Hinata was biting his nails as he gave the text he was about to send a read-over, making sure he hadn't misspelled any of the few words. 

Me: Good luck in your exam! :) 

He hit send and turned to Kageyama. “I sent him a message.”

“Huh?” 

“To Kenma!” Hinata hissed. 

“Oh,” he rubbed his eyes, “a ‘good morning’ text?

“No, I'm wishing him luck on him exam,” he said, “I should've said good morning too.”

“Too late,” Kageyama taunted.

“Here, Kageyama-kun,” Suga-san handed him a cup of coffee. 

“But no one's come in yet?”

“It's for you,” he patted his head, “you look tired.”

“Thank you, Suga-san,” said Kageyama. 

Suga was about to say something, but he nugged Hinata with his foot instead and nodded behind him. Hinata turned to face the counter and saw Kuroo standing there. He had been busy putting together a course of action to steal Kageyama’s coffee that he hadn't heard the bell. (Of course, he could make himself a cup, but they all knew that Suga-san’s coffee wes simply superior). 

“Good morning, Kuroo,” Hinata chirped. 

Kuroo gave him a soft smile. “Good morning, Angel.”

And Hinata blushed, just like that. Hinata tried to fool himself into believing that his blush was due to being caught off guard by Kuroo’s soft smile in place of his usual smirk, but his own consciousness laughed at him; because who was he kidding, Kuroo's smirk had the same effect on him.

“What would you like to order —and if you pull the same pick-up line I'll trade places with Kageyama,” he warned, but it was an empty threat.

Kuroo pouted. “You wouldn't be so mean, would you?”

“Maybe,” he bluffed. 

“You put an extra cookie in my last order,” Kuroo said, leaning over the counter a bit, “so you must really like me.”

“That's —” Hinata's face flushed, “—it's not like that!”

Kuroo hummed. “This isn't fair, Angel. First, you get my hopes up and now you're crushing it without mercy.”

“I'm not!”

“So I still have hope?” Kuroo glanced over his lashes. Oh my god, this man. 

“Sensei, just tell me your order,” Hinata demanded, crossing his arms. “You're going to be late.”

Kuroo pouted, but then, there was a glint in his eye and his lips molded into a smirk. “Why don't we do a bet?”

“A bet?” Hinata asked, both curiously and warily.

Kuroo nodded his head. “You make me a cup of coffee without telling me what it is, then I have to guess what it is. If I get it right, you have to give me your number.”

“And if you don't?” Hinata pressed.

Kuroo hummed. “I won't use any pick-up lines for a week?”

“Oh-kay,” Hinata agreed. He could really use a break, it was really pathetic for him to be rendered into a blushing mess every time Kuroo came in and used one of his cheesy pick-up lines on him. “But you have to turn around.”

“As you say, Angel,” Kuroo smirked, winking at him before turning his back. 

“And no peeking!” Hinata called as he turned to the coffee machines. 

Now, Hinata had invented himself a few drinks, perks of being a barista. They weren't really inventions —more like adding this and that to his cappuccino and playing with the flavor syrups.

The orange head grabbed a large cup, glancing over as he did to make sure Kuroo was not peeking. Then he started a vanilla latte —only that it was not a plain vanilla latte. Vanilla lattes consisted of only one flavor, and that was, of course, vanilla syrup, but as Hinata pumped the vanilla syrup into the drink, he sneaked a pump of caramel syrup. Add some almond milk instead of regular and that should throw Kuroo off. 

Done with his sneaky work, Hinata covered the cup with the lid and placed it on the counter. “Here you go.”

Kuroo turned to face him, glancing from him to the cup. He grabbed the cup and made it a show of bringing it slowly up to his lips. The tilted the cup as he gulped down a sip, then another, and another. Hinata was starting to feel slightly threaten. Who takes a sip of their hot coffee right away? Demons like Tsukishima, that's who. And the tall french fry always knew when Hinata had messed with his drink. Now Hinata could only hope that was not a common skill among mouth burners. 

“You went for a vanilla latte,” Kuroo said confidently. “I thought you would do something more extravagant.”

It was Hinata's turn to smirk. He had won, Kuroo had failed to notice the caramel syrup—

“The caramel syrup is a sweet touch,” Kuroo added, smugly. Hinata's eyes bulged. “And the almond milk? Not my favorite but it's not very noticeable, if it wasn't for my mom trying to sneak almond milk into my breakfast for two years, I wouldn't have noticed.”

“But —how,” Hinata's mouth moved like a fish out of the water. He almost had it. Damn him and Tsukishima. How were their taste buds so sharp? He had once added sugar to Kageyama's noodles as a prank and the raven head hadn't even noticed. 

“I'd like a chocolate muffin and your number to go with,” Kuroo grinned at him smugly. 

Hinata pouted in half-protest and made a whole scene of deflating, hunching his shoulders and letting out a sigh as if giving Kuroo his number was such a bother. Truth be told, Hinata's heart was beating so hard he could his heartbeat from behind his ears. 

The orange head grabbed a paper bag and stuffed a chocolate muffin, well aware of Kuroo’s eyes following him. He bit his lip, heart hammering and stomach fluttering as he grabbed a marker and scribed down his number on Kuroo's cup. 

“You just made my day, Angel.” Kuroo grinned widely at him. Hinata huffed, attempting to keep up his act and told him his total. Kuroo paid his bill and left him a tip, despite being a walk-in customer. 

Hinata started after the attractive man with a dazed look, he was so screwed. His staring was cut short when Kuroo's board back was out of sight and Kageyama smacked him upside the head. “You look stupid again.”

“Shut up!” Hinata hissed. “You look stupid all the time and I don't complain.”

Kageyama was about to smack him again when Suga-san shot them a sharp smile from where he was talking to a customer. Both boys gulped and went to find a table to clean. 

After two hours of taking orders and cleaning tables Hinata felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it for the moment being, poured whip cream on the frappuccino he was making and passed it to Kageyama. The orange head went to pick up some mugs and plates from a table and after washing them and cleaning up said table, he went back to the front. 

The cafe was quiet. The only customers were two middle aged women talking in hushed whispers. “Suga-san,” Hinata said in his sweet voice, “can I check my phone?” 

“Go ahead,” Suga nodded, leaning back against the counter. 

Hinata beamed at him and pulled out his phone. His smile widened when he saw a text from Kenma, sent just ten minutes before.

Kenma: Thank u, Shouyou. I just took my exam & I think I did rlly good. Thanks again for helping me study

Hinata quickly typed a reply.

Me: I'm sure you did great! And I'm happy to help anytime :)

“Kenma says his exam went well!” Hinata bounced on his feet, tugging Kageyama's arm with his free hand. Kageyama shoved him away. 

“That's great,” Suga ruffled his hair. 

Hinata suddenly deflated and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. 

“What is it?” Kageyama grunted.

“Huh?”

“You looked so happy just a second ago and now you look like an airless volleyball”

“Eh,” Hinata fidgeted, “well, you see, earlier this morning, Kuroo-san and I made a bet. I lost and I had to give him my number.”

Suga frowned. “Did you want to give him your number?”

“Well yes —but no.”

Sugawara arched his eyebrows. “How is that?”

Kageyama tsked. 

“Well I gave Kenma my number already so it seems wrong to give Kuroo-san my number as well,” Hinata mumbled. 

Suga-san smiled softly. “You're not in a relationship with neither, you don't have to feel so guilty about having a crush on both.”

“Is not like you can help it,” Kagayama grumbled under his breath. “Now stop sulking, someone's coming in.”

Hinata nodded his head and turned his frown into a smile, turning to greet the customer. Suga-san was right, he was not dating them so there was nothing to feel guilty about. If he couldn't date Kenma, at least he could be his friend. A very pathetic friend who would sulk after him and jump at every drop of attention he decided to give him, but at least they could be something. The problem now was Kuroo. If the attractive sensei flirted with him via text as well, it would be the end of Hinata. The red head had to resist and keep things neutral between them. 

Hinata bit his lip, it shouldn't be so hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hinata...  
> Comments and Kudos are well appreciated!


	5. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hinata's day off. His time to relax, catch up on work, and think about his crush, not one, but two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I figured out the italics, thanks to all who commented

Hinata was eating chips, staring at his laptop. It was his off day and he had homework to finish. He was currently stuck on his essay, reading over and over to get a grip of the flow, and flipping through his text book for new ideas. The dorm way quiet, the only sound being the crunch of chips and the flipping of pages, and Hinata’s continuous groans. 

The screen of Hinata’s phone lit up and the redhead immediately reached for it. 

“Tch.” It was only an app update notification. 

Still taking the bait of distraction, he clicked on his messages. Kageyama's shift was to end in an hour so he texted him to bring back food.

Hinata started scrolling through his other messages and sighed. 

He hadn't texted Kenma or received a text from him after the brief exchange on his exam day. He had seen him the day after that. He had come into the cafe and they talked a bit about the exam. The redhead daydreamed while staring at him from the counter as Kenma worked on some homework, eating his apple pie and sipping his coffee. Hinata had asked a few questions about his homework and Kenma showed him a bit. 

But they hadn't exchanged texts. 

Kuroo sensei had texted him twice. The same day Hinata had given him his number,  Kuroo texted him after school hours. 

**Unknown:** I have a boring meeting but nothing can ruin my day since I finally got your number ;*

Hinata had blushed and fumbled to type a response. 

**Me:** Stop being lame and pay attention to your meeting Sensei!!

He had entered his number to his contacts and received a response shortly.

**Kuroo sensei:** so mean :( 

The next text had been the day after. 

**Kuroo sensei:** Do you miss me when I don't go to the cafe?

Hinata had huffed.

**Me:** Sensei, aren't you in school?

**Kuroo sensei:** so?

That man had no shame. He obviously didn't miss him when he didn't go to the cafe. Why would he? Besides, if he were to see Kuroo and Kenma both the same day he would probably die. He needed his time to watch Kenma and his time to pretend like he didn't like Kuroo's flirting. 

**Me:** you have no shame sensei

**Kuroo sensei:** :*  :* :* 

Kissy faces! That man really had no shame. 

He hasn't received messages from him today, which was totally fine. Is not like he had to text him everyday. And he understood Kenma was not a huge conversationalist. Hinata himself couldn't even come up with a topic to use as an excuse to text him.

He couldn't text Kuroo because that would be admitting defeat. He couldn't do that, the moment he let his guard down and initiated something, Kuroo would catch him like his prey. 

Sighing in frustration, Hinata typed a message for Kageyama.

**Me:** I'm bored :/ 

      I haven't finished my essay

      We're almost out of snacks

      I think I need a new brain, this one is fried       

The redhead started playing a game on his phone to give himself a break. Breaks were important right? He had to refresh his mind. It was too cramped in there. That's why he was stuck. 

He got a message notification in the middle of the game, it was Daichi-san.

**Daichi** : Why do you keep texting Kageyama

Hinata gaped. 

**Me** : how do you know, Daichi-san? Is the dumbass on his phone?

**Daichi:** No, he left his phone charging and it keeps vibrating with your messages. 

**Me:** sorry

**Daichi:** send me the essay

“EH?” Hinata exclaimed. 

**Me** : what

**Daichi:** I'll read it over and make suggestion

Hinata’s eyes widened. Daichi-san was too good! Even when he scolded them, he was never really mad. The orange head wasted no time emailing his essay.

**Me:** I sent it. Thank you, Daichi-san!

He wondered if Kenma was good at writing essays, maybe that could be his excuse to text him. But most of Kenma's work (as far as he had seen him do in the cafe) was coding. And Kenma was probably playing video games. Hinata didn't want to interrupt his face of concentration when the game got difficult or the he slightly pouted lips when he didn't pass a level. He couldn't interrupt Kenma's game faces to make him look at his essay. 

Maybe Kuroo was good at it. He had graduated and was a teacher now. Kuroo sensei might be able to help him with his essay, but Hinata didn't want to ask him for help, he couldn't. 

“Why do I have to like them both,” he muttered to himself. 

His life would be less complicated if he only liked one of them, but apparently he was selfish and wanted them both for himself. But was he really to blame? It was not his fault that Kenma was so pretty and he felt the need to curl up next to him. He wanted to offer his lap so that Kenma could rest his head and play a game while Hinata stroked his pudding hair. 

He wanted to sit on Kuroo’s lap while he yawned and graded papers. He wanted Kuroo’s muscled body to embrace him. Hinata wanted the raven haired Sensei to spoon him until they both fell asleep. 

Yeah, Hinata was selfish. 

Sighing dramatically, Hinata went back to his essay. Daichi sent him back his essay with a few suggestive comments and fixed grammar mistakes. Hinata made sure to thank him again and proceed to call him the best boss he could've asked for, which he was now regretting  — Suga-san would definitely hear from it. 

  
  


Kageyama texted him saying he would stop by the convenience store to buy necessities and snacks, and grab two pizzas. He also warned Hinata to finish his essay because he wanted to watch a movie tonight. 

Hinata did finish. Daichi had helped a lot. His suggestions were the most helpful, telling him where he should expand his point more, where he needed to add proof, and where his point was not clear enough. By the time Kageyama got back to the dorm, Hinata was finishing up.

He made sure to give a read over and Kageyama read it for him too. At last, he was done. 

“Guess what,” Kageyama said as he placed the drinks on the coffee table. “The florists guy went to the cafe again  — the one with the freckles  — his name is Yamaguchi, right?”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah! Did he talk to Tsukishima?”

Kageyama started the movie. “He called him Tsukki again.”

Hinata laughed. “Tsukishima is going soft.”

“Soft?” Kageyama scoffed. “He almost killed me with his glare because he caught me looking.”

“He must really like Yamaguchi,” the orange head grinned. 

Kageyama huffed a nod. “At least he doesn't act stupid, like you.”

“Oi!” Hinata elbowed him, then took his pizza slice. “I don't act stupid.”

Kageyama snorted. “You do, dumbass, everytime you see Kenma or Kuroo sensei.”

“Do you think I'm weird for liking both?” Hinata muttered.

“Hinata, dumbass,” The raven boy snorted. “I already thought you were weird.”

The orange head curled his bottom lip. Kageyama tsked, but dropped a slice of pizza on Hinata’s plate. The shorter one smiled a little bit. 

After wolfing down both pizzas, Hinata and Kageyama were munching on chips, watching the rest of the movie. The movie was almost over when his phone vibrated against his thigh.

He had a massage. A message from Kuroo sensei.

Hinata gulped, his stomach ticking from the inside.

**Kuroo sensei:** orange angel, how tall you are?

Hinata frowned. Why in the world did Kuroo want to know his height?

**Me:** Are u making fun of me shitty sensei?

Oh no. he called him shitty. Oh no. This was Kuroo, not Kageyama. He groaned and covered his face. “Now what?” Kageyama asked. 

“This is your fault, Bakeyama!”

“Oi!” The raven kicked his rib with his foot. “I haven’t done anything.”

“I called Kuroo shitty!” He freaked. 

“And how is that my fault, dumbass?!”

“It’s because you’re always calling me shitty and I’m always calling you shitty!”

Kageyama grabbed one of the sofa cushions and tried to kill him. But then Hinata’s phone vibrated again so he kicked Kageyama in the stomach and freed himself from the cushion. 

“Hi—nata, I’ll kill y —y ou!” Kageyama said, out of air.

“Wait,” Hinata checked the message.

**Kuroo sensei:** I would never. I’ll have you know I am a good person. Come on, I just want to know

Hinata huffed, and settled down next to Kageyama, ignoring his glare. “Kageyama, Kuroo wants to know my height.”

“Eh?” Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Do I tell him?” He wondered.

Kageyama shrugged. “Tell him you can reach his shoulders.”

Hinata elbowed his ribs. But he did answer.

**Me:** that sounds like the most insincere thing I’ve ever read. 

      And I’m 167.1

**Kuroo sense** : you’re too cute Hinata. I’ll see you tomorrow morning ;)

“What did he say?” Kageyama asked, but he was already grabbing Hinata’s wrist to keep the phone still while he looked. 

He snorted. “Maybe he’s a serial killer and wants to know how big he needs to make the coffin.”

Hinata bit his hand. “Shut up, Bakayama  — besides, where have you heard of a serial killer putting his victims in coffins? Eh?”

Kuroo was not a serial killer. Stupid. He wasn’t, right? What if he was and he targeted short people. Wait, were serial killer allowed to be hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hinata grew a little
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated


	6. Daichi-Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata worries things are already changing. Daichi is a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this a week ago and forgot to post it. I hope it doesn't have many mistakes because I didn't edit it. Enjoy!

Hinata was anxious. He was being stupid, or at least that's what Kageyama had repeatedly told him. Maybe he was being stupid. Kuroo always came the same days. He knew he came Mondays, ordered a coffee and a pastry to go on his way to school. It was a routine, Hinata was used to it, so why was he freaking out? See, he knew this was going to happen. This is why he didn't want to give Kuroo his number. Things were changing from only a few texts. The orange head kept glancing at the door as he arranged the fresh pastries in the display. He was anxiously waiting for Kuroo to walk in, while freaking out  _ because _ Kuroo was going to walk in. 

Kageyama's vein was popping on his forehead from watching him rearrange the same pasty over and over again. Daichi had not yet noticed his state, he was facing the other way, changing some filters. 

“Where are the pastry spoons?” Daichi suddenly asked, startling Hinata and causing him to bump his head.

“Sorry, I thought I brought them out,” Kageyama apologize.

“Don't mind, I'll get them myself.”

Daichi walked to the storeroom just as Hinata spotted Kuroo reaching for the door of the cafe. “Eh I'm gonna go help Daichi—”

Kagayama dragged him back before he could run away. “I'll stuff your face in the display case if you run, dumbass Hinata.”

The door opened with the sound of a bell and Kuroo grinned at him widely as he approached the counter in long steps. “Good morning, Angel.”

“It's Hinata,” the orange head tried to gain some bite.

“Ah, no ‘good morning Kuroo sensei’ today?” Kuro pouted.

“I—I'm not your student!” He huffed.

“And thank god for that,” Kuroo smirked. “You know, I like Hinata—” the orange head blushed “—your name is very fitting. You're like a ray of sunshine, aren't you?”

Kuroo's hand reached over to ruffle his hair. 

Suddenly, a large hand appeared on his shoulder and Daichi was standing right behind Hinata, a fake smile aimed at Kuroo. The raven pulled his hand back quickly, obviously startled by the sudden presence. “Hinata, have you told the customer about today's special blend?”

“No—not yet!” Hinata said hurriedly. 

“Do you want me to?” Daichi asked.

“No, that's okay,” Hinata said nervously. 

“Alright,” his boss said, ruffling his hair before turning away. 

Hinata cleared his throat. “Today is chocolate day! We have chocolate mousse as our pastry of the day and a macchiato with chocolate sprinkles on top as our special drink.”

Kuroo crossed his arm over his chest. “Who is that?” Are you cheating on me with that guy?”

Hinata choked on his own spit. “Eh?! No! That's my boss!”

Kuroo made an unamused sound. “Why is he all touchy touchy?”

“Sense, you were doing the same just now,” Hinata accused. 

“That's totally different,” the raven huffed.

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Aren't you running late, sensei?”

“Crap,” Kuroo cursed, looking at the clock. “I want the special.”

“Coming right up.”

Hinata's heart missed a bit as he watched Kuroo run his hand through his dark hair just as he turned to start the order. He hated it when his heart went all GAWH on him unexpectedly. The orange head made sure to add extra chocolate sprinkles and secured the lid. He boxed a square slice of chocolate mousse cake and set it on the counter. 

Kuroo paid for his order and ruffled Hinata's hair again. “Thanks, Angel. Text me.”

The taller man winked at him before walking out with his coffee, cake, and ridiculous bed hair. 

“Is that crush number one or two?” Daichi asked, scratching the light stubble growing on his chin. 

“Eh? What crush?” Hinata wiped an imaginary stain with a cleaning rag. 

“Number two,” Kageyama,the traitor, answered for him.

“So number one is the pudding head boy,” Daichi tapped his chin. “Maybe you should do a pudding dessert on his name,” he joked. “Suga once made this cookies shaped like—” the boss suddenly stopped himself with a cough “—never mind.”

“Shaped like a what?” Hinata asked, his interest spiked. 

Daichi's neck was turning red. “Never mind that,” he laughed nervously. “Why do you like the sensei anyways?”

The redhead blushed, taking the bait. “I don't know.”

“I don't trust him,” said Daichi. 

“Eh,” Hinata frowned, “why?”

Daichi shrugged. “He looks untrustworthy.”

Hinata's frown deepened. “How? Kuroo is a teacher after all, shouldn't that make him trustworthy?”

“I suppose so,” said Daichi thoughtfully. “But that smirk and that hair make him look like an untrustworthy person.”

The redhead crossed his hand over his chest, a feeling of defensiveness flowing through him. “Suga-san doesn't like your stubble—”

Hinata's eyes widened, mouth stopping at a perfect o. He couldn't believe he had said that. Kageyama smacked him across the head. “Hinata dumbass!”

Daichi blinked, looking stunned. “Suga doesn't like my stubble?”

“I'm sorry!” Hinata bent his body in half in apology. 

“Oi what did Suga say?” Daichi demanded.

Hinta flinched. “Eh, it's not like that Daichi-san—Suga san didn't say it like that.”

“Kageyama?”

The raven head went rigid. “I think the sign got knocked over, I'm gonna go fix it —”

Daichi hauled Kageyama back and stared down at them both. Now the boss looked more embarrassed than angry. “What did Suga say?” 

He was flustered.

Hinata scratched the back of his head. Kageyama's eyes were looking everywhere but in front of him. 

“Oi, I'm not mad,” Daichi reassured them, “just tell me.”

Hinata looked down at his feet. “Scratchy.”

“It's scratchy?” The boss questioned.

Hinata and Kageyama nodded in unison.  

Daichi grunted. “Go back to work.”

As soon as he turned away, Kageyama smacked him away. “Dumbass, Hinata dumbass!”

“Shut up!” He pouted. “It just slipped.”

“What if he makes up clean the storage room?” Kageyama groaned. 

“He didn't look mad,” Hinata mumbled. “Besides, this is good for Suga-san.”

“How?” Kageyama arched his eyebrow.

“Daichi-san will probably shave and Suga-san will be happy,” Hinata explained knowingly.

The bell signaled someone had walked in and Kageyama nodded him to attend them.

.   . .   . . .   . . . .    . . . . .    . . . . 

During his lunch break, Hinata sat in one if the tables, drinking hot chocolate and eating a sandwich Daichi had made him —because  _ 'donuts aren't lunch!’ _ . 

He took a huge bite off his sandwich when his phone vibrated. It was a message from Kuroo sensei.

**Kuroo sensei:** so what's that guy's deal?

Hinata croaked his head to the side.

**Me:** Who?

He took a sip of his hot chocolate to drown down the bite. 

**Kuroo sensei:** the guy who was all touchy-touchy

Hinata snorted.

**Me:** You?

**Kuroo sensei:** no! That guy has an obvious fake smile.

Hinata stole a glance at Daichi, who was smiling at a customer at the moment.

**Me:** I told you, he's my boss. And I think that's just for you.

**Kuroo sensei:** I thought your boss was the sparkly guy

Hinata frowned in confusion.

**Me:** what sparkly guy?

**Kuroo sensei:** the one that is always smiling

Hinata giggled.

**Me:** that's Suga-san, he's my boss too

**Kuroo sensei:** hmm

Both, relieved and disappointed that the conversation had ended, Hinata set his phone down and bit into his sandwich. Instead of decreasing his heartbeat to normal, it sped up as Kuroos words replayed on his head.

_ “Are you cheating on me with that guy?” _

His cheeks turned pink. But then he worried his bottom lip into his teeth. What if Kuroo were to find out about Kenma. What would he think of him? What would Kenma think if he found out about Kuroo?

The orange head sipped his chocolate with a long sigh. Just as he set the mug down, his phone vibrated with a new message. 

Kuroo had sent a picture with a message. 

The sensei stared at him through the screen with a wink, a small spoon with chocolate mousse touching his bottom lip as it stretched into a smirk.

**Kuroo sensei:** Tastes as sweet as you must do

Hinata shrieked and buried his burning face on his hands. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad's have to test their son's wanna-be boyfriends.   
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated!


	7. This Should've Been A Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been sooooo long. I'm sorry! I've been super busy. I'm posting this 20 minutes to 4am on a school night so I'm sorry if there are too many mistakes but I really wanted to update. Sorry & enjoy!

Hinata watched with much interest the interaction occurring at the register. He had been cleaning the exact same spot for the last two minutes, a spot that didn't need cleaning in the first place. Hinata was not intimidated or scared easily,  _ definitely _ not. It was just that as much as he liked to irritate Tsukishima, he did value his life. Kageyama was not there to balance out Tsukishima's anger. When it was both of them, the blond's fury divided in two and the consequences where much bearable. 

So this once, Hinata was not going to piss him off. Tsukishima had been very clear, Hinata was not to move from the spot. When the doorbell had echoed and a tall brunet guy —though still shorter than the blond lamppost— Tsukishima had pinched Hinata's arm and threatened, his words backed up by a glare that has surely given Hinata indigestion. 

Fortunately for Hinata, the blond lamppost had failed to mention staring. So he did just that, while straining his ears like a bat, trying to hear what the florists boy and Tsukishima were talking about. The florist guy, Yamaguchi, had a nice smile and by the way Tsukishima's shoulders seemed to relax, Hinata was certain he thought so too. So even rude guys like Saltyshima had soft spots for a few selected people. 

Was the florist a new acquaintance or was is someone Tsukishima already knew? Is not like Tsukishima was rude to customers, he was well mannered and even threw some smiles at the customers, but he never seemed this relaxed. It was like his entire demeanour had changed and his icy personality had melted. What kind of superpowers did that florist have?

Hinata watched as Yamaguchi faced down at his hands, fumbling to get the money out of his wallet. As he did, Tsukishima turned around and fixed the orange head with a cold, deathly glare. Hinata turned around so fast he slammed his head with one of the shelves. 

“What are you doing?” Daichi san approached. “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” He laughed nervously. “Don't mind.”

“You should ice it,” he grunted, shaking his head and cleaning the shelf with a rag as if Hinata had dirtied it by smacking his head with it. 

Where was Suga san when he needed him.

Rubbing his nose, Hinata went to clear out some tables. He watched Yamaguchi leave, but knew very well Tsukishima was waiting for him at front. Now Kageyama always called him a dumbass but he wasn't stupid, he was gonna avoid that nudge to his ribs for as long as he could. That blond lamppost had some skinny long fingers that felt like knives to his ribs, and a bony elbow that new exactly were it hurt the most. 

Hinata was cleaning a table, contemplating how he should avoid Tsukishima for the rest of the day, when another customer walked in and he forgot all about it. 

“Kenma!” He beamed. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma gave him a little nod. 

“You can sit and I'll bring you the usual,” he said, only waiting to hear Kenma's “thanks”, before hurrying to the counter.

Hinata raised his hands up in surrender when Tsukishima glared at him. “You can hit me when Kenma leaves.”

“Oi!” Daichi turned to give him a stare. “No fighting.”

“I don't know what he's talking about,” Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders and fixed Hinata with a side glare. 

Hinata shook off the shudder and started Kenma's order. He served his cup of coffee and carefully cut a slice of apple pie. Biting his lip and deciding to just go for it— seeing nothing wrong in the gesture— Hinata grabbed the bottle of melted chocolate and drew the outline of a cat on the plate. He smiled to himself, ignoring Tsukishima's snort. 

“Here you go,” Hinata placed the plate in front of Kenma and the cup of coffee next to it. 

“Thanks,” said the puddin head, looking up from the screen of his phone. 

Hinata smiled brightly. “If you need anything I'll be in the counter.”

Kenma nodded. The orange head turned to leave, but as he did so he felt a small tug on his apron. He looked back at Kenma, who blushed and immediately let go. Hinata's heart fluttered. 

“Yeah?”

“Uh,” Kenma looked down at his phone, “do you play online games?”

Hinata's eyes widened a little at Kenma's attempt to make conversation. He glanced around the cafe, seeing no one who demanded his attention, he sat down across from Kenma. “Sometimes, but I'm not very good at it.”

Kenma nodded his head. “Have you played Monster Adventure?”

“Yes!” Hinata said a little to loudly. He lowered his voice, “a few times, but I can't get past level six and Kageyama really sucks at it.”

“I could help you,” Kenma offered, “I just need your username and we can play together when you want.”

“Yeah!” Hinata nodded excitedly. Kenma slid his phone across and Hinata typed in his username. “When do you want to play?”

“Whenever you're free is fine,” be said. 

“Alright, how about tonight?” Hinata proposed. 

“Okay,” the corners of Kenma's lips turned slightly into what could've been a smile. 

“Hinata!” Daichi called out. 

“I'll look forward to it!” Hinata exclaimed as he got up quickly, “if you need anything just call me over!”

Daichi made him wash a few dishes as Tsukishima attended to customers and he handled a supplier call. A few customers came and went, and Kenma remained, two cups of coffee and a slice of apple pie, his eyes never leaving the screen of his phone, the only exception was when Hinata refilled his cup.

“One pays you no mind and the other shamelessly flirts with you,” Tsukishima commented, “is it really that hard to choose?”

Hinata huffed. “Kenma does pay attention to me.”

“Too much flirting isn't good,” said Daichi, having finished his call a while ago, “that rooster head thinks his cheap lines will work on anyone.”

Tsukishima arched his eyebrows. “Too much flirting isn't good?”

“Absolutely not,” Daichi confirmed.

“Doesn't Suga san still flirt with you?” Daichi choked on his own spit. Tsukishima smirked. “The other day I was minding my own business stocking the shelves but I could hear very clearly —”

Daichi cleared his throat loudly, face red. “That's different.”

“Daichi san, your face is very red,” Hinata fanned him with a paper bag. “Is okay, we all know Suga san.”

“Brats,” Daichi muttered, janking the paper bag away from Hinata and walking away. 

“They're calling you,” Tsukishima nudged him. 

Hinata's gaze shot up to Kenma's table, he was staring intensely. The orange head walked over to him. “Do you want your take out already? Slice of pie too?”

Kenma nodded, “please.”

Hinata pulled out him small check pad and ripped of Kenma's, placing it on the table along with a small chocolate. “I'll leave the check and fetch your take-out.”

It didn't take Hinata long to come back with Kenma's usual take-out order. But when he returned, he noticed that the cat on Kenma's place was intact.

“You didn't like the kitten?” He blurted before he could stop himself.

Kenma blushed. “I didn't want to ruin it.”

Hinata's heart expanded in his chest. “Oh, I'm happy that you liked it.”

Kenma stood, grabbing his order. “No change, keep it as tip… and I'll wait for you to play.”

Hinata nodded, and waved him goodbye.

“Pathetic,” Tsukishima coughed.”

.   . .   . . .   .

Finally, it was time. Hinata had gotten to his dorm, plugged his phone immediately, ate quickly with Kageyama and sent a text to Kenma.

**Kenma:** I'll send u an invitation rn

Hinata waited until an invitation from KozumeKen appeared on the screen of his phone. A second later a text notification appeared.

**Kenma** : is it ok to call u

        So that we can communicate as we play

**Me** : yes

Butterflies erupted in his stomach as his phone rang with Kenma's name flashing. He answered the call, inserting the earphones quickly. 

“Hi,” Hinata said, hoping he didn't sound too excited.

“Hi,” Kenma replied, his voice sounding like a small gasp. It made Hinata's mouth dry. “Ready to play?”

“Yeah.”

A message appeared on the screen of the game, asking if he wanted to start, he pressed okay and the short intro of the mission began.

Hinata's character got eaten by a dragon one minute into the game, but Kenma didn't complain as the level restarted. But then it happened again, and again, and again.

After being killed for the seventh time, Kenma sighed. “You really aren't good at this.” 

“Sorry,” Hinata pouted. 

“It's okay, I'll teach you a trick.”

Hinata was hearing carefully to Kenma until they were suddenly interrupted. 

“—get off,” Kenma grunted, “no—I'm playing, get off.”

Hinata couldn't hear the other person, Kenma must also be wearing his earphones. 

“Sorry,” Kenma said, “Shouyou?”

Hinata realized he was talking to him again. “Oh, yeah?”

“Sorry we got interrupted, I'm back.”

“It's okay!” He said, then curiously added, “was it your roommate?”

“Yeah,” Kenma grunted, “anyways…”

Kenma continued were they had left off and then they started the game again. Hinata didn't die again...at least not in that level. 

Hinata didn't know how long they had been playing. Kenma helped him get to level ten and after that Hinata was allowed to play some other scenarios. Kageyama had already gone to bed and Hinata had to sit next to the outlet to charge his phone. 

Hinata had thought they would play and hour or two, so he hadn't showered, figuring he would shower afterwards—he was now regretting that decision. 

But it was nice to hear Kenma's voice and how concentrate he was. He had given him several tips to improve but he couldn't compare to how good Kenma played.

A text flashed at the top of his screen, briefly interrupting his sight on the game. Hinata waited until they were in-between games to read it.

**Kuroo Sensei:** Are you sleeping?

Hinata quickly typed a reply and returned to the game.

**Me:** no, but u should. Aren't u a teacher?

The game started and Hinata hurried his character after Kenma's.

Another text flashed. This time he held it to read.

**Kuroo sensei:** I woke up because my bed is lonely. If only someone could warm it up...

Hinata's face turned scarlet. How shameless! Was he implying he did? 

Back to the game, Hinata's character almost died.

“Sorry!” He gasped.

“It's okay,” said Kenma, “move behind the rock and take a healing potion.”

After they won the quest, Hinata went to reply quickly. 

**Me:** use a blanket sensei

Kuroo replied immediately. 

**Kuroo sensei:** aren't you tired?

Hinata frowned at the sudden change, surprised he didn't follow up.

**Me:** a little

He went back to the game, ready to accept the next quest when they were interrupted again.

“What are you doing?” Kenma sighed. Hinata was ready to apologize for getting distracted but realized he wasn't talking to him. “I thought you were sleeping already, I heard you snore —oh, I didn't know it was this late —huh— okay then go away.”

“Sorry Shouyou,” Kenma whispered, “I didn't realize it was so late.”

“It's okay!” Hinata said quickly, “It's fun.”

“I had fun too,” Kenma said softly. “We should play again another day.”

“Sure!”

“Goodnight, Shouyou.”

Hinata's heart was very much awake. “Goodnight Kenma.”

He hung up and closed the game, going back to the texts.

**Kuroo sensei:** then go to sleep!

                      Goodnight angel

Hinata had the funny feeling he was missing something as he dragged himself to bed, deciding to shower in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos are super appreciated


	8. A Different Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is in the mood for dessert. Apple pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 4am update, why am I like this

Kageyama had to drag him out of bed when Hinata slept through his alarm. Kageyama had already gone out for his morning jog and showered. He suggested —via insults—that he showered with cold water to wake up. But Hinata's shower had been nice and warm and very short because he had to get to work. Suga-san was already opening up when they arrived for their shift, they could smell the cookies in the oven. Their first customer of the day was a lady in her early 30’s, dressed in office-worker attire. She ordered three black coffees and a tall vanilla latte, while complaining to someone on the phone about her boss.

All it had taken to make that lady’s morning was a bring smile from Suga-san, and a five percent discount off her order. She had blushed pink, and stammered out a thanks to Suga-san, his brightening smile only made her blush a deeper shade of pink.

Hinata was setting up the freshly baked cookies and lemon muffins in the display case. His eyes were half closed and they burned from lack of sleep. Noticing his state, Suga-san prepared a coffee for him, and Hinata felt blessed.

“Did you pull an all-nighter?” He asked. “Ugh, I remember having to stay up to write freakishly long papers.”

Kageyama snorted. “He was playing online games.”

Suga-san’s sympathetic look dropped and sighed.

“With Kenma,” Kageyama added. Hinata shoved his stupid face.

Sugawara arched his eyebrows and Hinata felt his face heat up. “We just played games online!”

His boss smiled. “At least you’re getting somewhere.”

“Is not like that,” he pouted. “Kenma just needed someone to play with.”

“You suck at online games!” Kageyama taunted.

“You do too!” Hinata mocked. “I’m better than you.”

“Dumbass Hinata!”

“Oi!” Suga intervened. “Don’t start.”

Hinata stuck out his tongue at his roommate behind Suga’s back and Kageyama had no choice than to swallow his insults.

Winning this round, Hinata grinned mockingly and took a sip of his Sugawara-made coffee. Suga had made it a little stronger than usual, knowing that it was exactly what Hinata needed to summon his usual energy. The silver haired boss was really an Angel sent from heaven. He did scold them sometimes, but Sugawara always made sure to ruffle their hair at the end of the day.

Tsukishima pretended not to be affected, but everyone in the shop was weak for Suga-san's praise. Daichi-san was more serious, but even then, he was a cool boss. And they were both very understanding of their schedules and offered flexible hours. Hinata could stay all of his college career working here and he wouldn't complain.

When the bell sounded in the shop again, Kageyama nudged Hinata with his foot and pointed his chin towards the door. Kuroo smirked at Hinata the moment their eyes met. Sugawara-san pretended to clean the espresso machine, leaving the register free for Hinata.

“Looking tired, Hinata?” The teacher teased. “Did you stay up playing video games?”

“W—why would you assume that, Sensei?” Hinata pouted indignantly.

Kuroo hummed. “Was it homework then?”

“Maybe,” he lied.

The raven head smirked, accelerating Hinata's blood flow. “Well, may I remind you that I am a great teacher, if you need help writing a paper or doing math, call me anytime.”

“I can manage on my own,” Hinata was grateful Tsukishima was not here because he would have rolled in laughter at his words. Kageyama snorted, what a traitor. “What would you like today, Sensei?”

Kuroo stared at the menu with a thoughtful look, nodding and shaking his head. Finally making his decision, he turned to Hinata. “I'll go with the usual, Americano.”

Hinata gave him a look, which the raven returned with a wink. _Stupid, sexy Sensei_ , Hinata cursed in his mind, quickly turning around and grabbing a cup so the other wouldn't see his heated cheeks.

The orange head secured the lid on the cup and placed it on the counter. “Anything else?”

Kuroo glanced over at the display, scanning the baked goods. His lips twitched into a grin. “How about one of those lemon muffins for now, and you pack me a slice of apple pie to go with my lunch.”

Hinata blinked, nodding slowly. “Okay.”

He grabbed a small paper bag and a small cardboard box. He grabbed the puffiest looking muffin and placed it in the bag, rolling the paper bag down and sealing it with a sticker.

“You like pies?” Hinata asked as he cut a slice.

Kuroo smiled at him. “Who doesn't, Angel?”

Hinata fought his blush and shrugged. “Well you never order pie.”

The teacher grinned widely. “I'm feeling in the mood for dessert.”

Hinata placed the boxed slice of pie and bagged muffin into another bag so that he wouldn't have to carry them separately along with his coffee. He added some napkins and a spoon and placed the bag in front of the teacher.

Kuroo paid his total and told him to keep the change. “I'll text you at lunch, to tell you how I like the pie.”

“I didn't bake it,” Hinata mumbled, “it was Sugawara-san.”

The raven haired chuckled. “But it was your smile that sold it, and your hands that cut it.”

Kuroo reached for his hand but Hinata pulled away with a scoff. He really couldn't handle that. Kuroo licked his lower lip and smirked, ruffling his bright hair instead. “Text me, okay?”

“As if—as if I would,” he stammered.

The bell interrupted whatever Kuroo was going to say next. He grabbed the bag and his coffee instead, winking at Hinata before walking away.

Hinata took the next order as well, his heart rate going back to normal and as soon as the customer walked out with his coffee, Suga was on him.

“That Sensei sure knows how to flirt,” he said.

“That's just his personality,” she shrugged. “He's probably like those guys that flirt with anyone.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “How many times have we been over this, dumbass? He only flirts with you. He never flirted with me when I took his order or—”

“That's because you're scary, Scaryyama!”

“Scaryyama?” Suga laughed, shaking his head. “How do you two even come up with this stuff?”

“Years of knowing his scary face,” Hinata said with a laugh.

“Hinata dumbass!” Kageyama smacked him in the back, almost making him cough out his lung.

Suga-san separated them to their tasks and took over the register. They had no more time to fight as customers started pouring in, most of them office workers or university students getting their first infusion of caffeine. The coffee shop was in a good business area, being in between two universities. So they had a lot of students come in and sometimes even faculty.

After the morning rush calmed down, the cafe was left with a few regulars, some gossip ladies, and a college student furiously typing a paper.

“So you really can't tell if you like one more than the other?” Suga-san asked, leaning against the counter.

Hinata shook his head. “It's just different.”

“You talk to the Sensei more,” said Kageyama, dropping his unrequired opinion.

“No one asked you,” Hinata huffed, “and it's not because I want to. He's just more sociable than Kenma.”

“You don't even know if Kenma likes you,” Kageyama pointed out. He might as well spike a ball to his face. “We already know the Sensei does.”

“Shut up, Bakeyama,” Hinta pouted.

Suga-san hummed. “Why don't you try doing something nice for Kenma, see if you get a reaction out of him that can indicate he's into you?”

“Like what?”

The three set into thinking—and it was short lived because Daichi san walked in through the door, holding a box. He walked behind the counter, greeting them. Hinata and Kageyama bowed respectfully and Sugawara winked at him.

“I'm gonna go put this in the back,” he said and walked away.

Seeing Daichi-san gave Hinata and idea. “Daichi-san said I should make a dessert after Kenma, a pudding.”

Suga hummed thoughtfully. “Well the best way to get a man is through their stomach,” he said.

Daichi returned just then. “What are you talking about?”

“How to impress Kenma and figure out if he's interested in Hinata,” Suga-san informed him.

“Daichi-san said you once made him cookies in some shape, but he didn't say what,” Hinata mused, remembering the conversation

Suga-san smirked. “Oh _that_ —it was —”

Daichi-san covered his mouth before he could finish. “It was nothing.”

Kageyama and Hinata shared an intrigued look, but decided to drop it for now. “But I don't know if Kenma likes pudding.

“He likes apple pie,” Kageyama shrugged.

“But it's not the same as pudding,” Hinata argued.

“I'm saying bake him a pie instead, dumbass!” Bakeyama was not so stupid for once.

“Great idea,” said Suga-san. “We can bake it before your shift ends since you start late tomorrow.”

“Oi! This is a coffee shop, not a match-making place,” Daichi scolded.

Suga-san rolled his eyes. “Yes and calculus is for numbers not dating, yet I remember you asking me out on a date right in the middle of a partner assignment.”

Daichi covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Fine.”

  
  


Hinata was in the process of drying his hair with the towel when his phone buzzed. He let the towel fall to his shoulders and checked his phone.

**Kuroo Sensei:** Get some sleep tonight, your angel face looked pretty tired this morning

Hinata bit his lip, thinking about a response. Remembering to keep up his resistance, he typed a reply.

**Me:** I told u I'm not your student!

     But I will!

“Dry your hair,” Kageyama nudged him with his foot as he headed to the kitchen, “you'll get sick.”

Hinata grunted and continued to dry his hair until it was all puffy and he received a reply.

**Kuroo Sensei:** Don't miss me too much tomorrow ;*

                      Goodnight :*

Hinata felt his face heat up.

**Me:** As if!

     Goodnight

Hinata walked back to his room to get ready for bed when his phone vibrated in his hand. It was another text, but not from Kuroo.

**Kenma:** goodnight Shouyou

Hinata felt butterflies in his stomach. Kenma never texted him without a purpose. He typed back excitedly.

**Me:** goodnight Kenma!! I hope to see u at the cafe 2morrow

**Kenma:** I'll be there

“Kageyama!” Hinata jumped him. “Kenma texted me goodnight!”

“Get off!”  
  


Hinata had the feeling he was missing something as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos are well appreciated!
> 
> Ps. Some of you might have noticed my dumbass learned how to use the italics, thanks for all of you who left helpful comments about how to do that!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are well appreciated
> 
> Ps. Yes I have been writing in this website for a while now and for the life if me I still can't figure out how to use italics.


End file.
